Meu Amor Tem Um Segredo
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não havia mais como ficarem juntos. O seriado estava terminando, a vida parecia ir em frente. Somente uma frase pode mudar tudo? Presente de Niver para Galatea Glax. PadAckles - Slash - Sem Spoilers.


**Meu amor tem um segredo**

**Autora: ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu Te Amo", Actor's Fic, sem spoilers, Songfic (música: Secret – Madonna)

Advertências: Slash M/M – PadAckles (Padalecki/Ackles)

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

**PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO PARA GALATEA GLAX**

Resumo: Não havia mais como ficarem juntos. O seriado estava terminando, a vida parecia ir em frente. Somente uma frase pode mudar tudo?

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor, não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui. Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta Reader: Thata Martins (thanks querida)

Meu amor tem um segredo

Jared acordou ouvindo Jensen andar pela casa, no caminhar calmo e suave dele. Deu um pequeno suspiro, estirou-se inteiro e viu que nem era tão cedo assim. Não teriam filmagens naquele dia, ao menos. Tomou um bom banho e nem se deu ao trabalho de se barbear. Desceu e, no caminho, pensou que gostava de sentir o cheiro da loção pós-barba de Jensen no café da manhã e que costumava prestar atenção em quantas vezes aqueles olhos verdes se desviavam de qualquer outro ponto para apenas encontrarem com os seus.

Ver Jensen sorrindo era seu melhor prêmio.

- "Bom dia!" Jensen sorriu animado para o companheiro de seriado. – "Tem café, biscoitos de chocolate e suco de laranja."

- "Oh, bom dia. Obrigado, Jen." Jared olhou em torno, nem sinal de Danneel. Observou Jensen lavar a louça, prestando atenção na calça jeans clara, no tênis e na camisa. Ele ia sair, provavelmente. Bebericou o café e suspirou.

- "Chegou tarde ontem, Jay." O comentário foi casual e calmo.

- "Você não estava dormindo?" Jared já sabia a resposta, era sempre a mesma coisa.

- "Eu acordo quando você chega, não importa que hora seja." Jensen se virou com um meio sorriso. – "Obrigado por isso, sei que ficou fora para me dar espaço com Danneel."

Jared apenas sorriu e observou o outro. Ele parecia feliz.

- "Sabe que não precisa fazer isso. É sua casa, Jay. Eu e ela podemos ir para outro lugar." Jensen sentou-se à frente do amigo comendo torradas com geleia e bebericando café.

- "Essa também é sua casa, Jen." Tristan Padalecki disse tal frase com tanto sentimento e com uma voz num tom mais rouco, o que fez Jensen ficar olhando-o.

- "Que foi?" Jared perguntou.

- "Eu vou voltar para Los Angeles, você sabe disso, não?"

Jared apenas acenou com a cabeça. Sim, já sabia. E pensar naquilo o deprimia. Quantas horas de conversa, de risadas e de memórias tinham ali? Era um mundo próprio o deles dois. Era um mundo fadado ao fim quando o seriado terminasse.

Que desculpa Jared daria para Jensen continuar morando lá com ele? Que outro trabalho arrumariam? Para onde a carreira deles os conduziria?

- "Jay?"

- "Hein?" Jared olhou o loiro meio perdido.

- "Você está distraído."

- "Ah, me desculpe, algo que queira dizer-me?"

- "Eu vou sair com Danneel, vamos ao shopping, devo voltar ao final da tarde, ok? Tem algum plano para hoje?"

- "Eu? Não, nenhum. Vou malhar, sair com os cachorros, talvez ver um filme, jogar Guitar Hero." Respondeu sem muito ânimo.

- "Por que não saímos os quatro?"

- "Como?" Jared franziu o cenho.

- "Chame Genevieve e vamos ao shopping." Jensen estava um pouco preocupado. Jared andava muito calado e distante aquela última semana inteira. Desde que haviam sabido que era quase nula a chance da série continuar.

- "Ah, cara, não quero. Obrigado. Prefiro um pouco de sossego."

- "Ela veio de Los Angeles para ficar com você, Jay." Jensen insistiu. Genevieve era até simpática quando queria.

- "Eu não a chamei, ela veio porque quis." Jared se levantou da mesa. – "Divirta-se, Jen. Até mais." Virou-se e subiu para seu quarto, colocou um cd qualquer e ficou deitado olhando o teto, achando que estava um tanto sem perspectiva.

- "Fale comigo."

Jared positivamente se assustou quando ouviu a voz grave e profunda de Jensen e virou a cabeça para a porta de seu quarto. Jensen estava sério, encostado no batente. – "Falar o quê?"

- "Cara, estou com você há cinco anos, moramos juntos há pelo menos dois, o que está havendo? Você está mais que macambúzio. Nem mesmo gracinhas no set você tem feito. Todo mundo está comentando que você anda mais sério e isolado."

- "Ah, Jensen, vai ver estou crescendo, só isso. Vá sair com sua noiva, eu estou bem." Jared sentou-se na cama e cruzou as longas pernas em cima delas, parecendo um aluno do ensino médio.

Jensen entrou no quarto e sentou-se de frente para ele, em cima da cama. – "Está preocupado com o fim do seriado? Eu também estou, Jay, não somos exatamente astros de Hollywood. Não é muito fácil pensar que não sabemos no que trabalharemos em um ano. Eu entendo como se sente."

Padalecki ficou olhando a face próxima, o tom calmo, o jeito pausado de falar. Adorava Jensen. Ele sempre parecia ter a palavra certa, o melhor conselho. Não era o sujeito meio perdido que aparecia em algumas convenções. Muito pelo contrário. Era muito sério e centrado.

- "Sabe, Jen, não é somente isso. Mas enquanto não descubro o que realmente é, por que apenas não vai se divertir um pouco? Eu estou bem, de verdade." E mentia, na maior cara de pau do mundo.

- "Não vai escapar assim de mim, Jay, não mesmo." Ackles sabia que havia algo estranho, mas não ia insistir, não naquele momento. Deu um tapinha amigável no ombro do outro e saiu.

Jared ficou deitado olhando para o teto mais algum tempo, bastante tempo. Do nada, como se fosse algo que apenas esperava uma chance, lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto. Nem se incomodou em limpá-las, precisava desabafar. Foi quando o telefone tocou e suspirou, atendendo.

- "Jay?" A voz animada de Misha Collins.

- "Hum, oi Misha, como vão as coisas? Desocupado sem gravações?" Jared tentou soar animado, mas um pequeno soluço entrecortado pôs sua tentativa a perder.

- "Jay? Você está bem? Está gripado?"

- "Hum? Ah, talvez, sabe como é, esse clima meio louco." Fungou novamente e mordeu os lábios. Misha Collins era um sujeito que gostara de conhecer. Apesar de não ter convivido tanto com ele quanto com Jensen, gostava do ator.

- "Sei. Bem, como a Genevieve está por aqui, não quero atrapalhar, só pensei se podíamos dar uma volta. Estou entediado aqui neste hotel. Isso é, se realmente não tiver outros planos."

- "Me desculpe amigão, mas hoje não é um bom dia." Jared soou tão verdadeiro e com uma intensidade tão grande na voz que pensou que estava esquecendo que era sempre o animado e feliz. – "Ah, sei lá, vou sair para pegar umas garotas, quer vir?" Tentou rir de seu jeito costumeiro, mas tudo que saiu foi um soluço, depois outro, e mais outro...

- "Jay?" Agora Misha estava preocupado. Ele estava chorando? – "Jay, o que há?"

- "Preciso desligar, desculpe." Jared encerrou a chamada e fechou os olhos. Tinha que se controlar, estava sendo um perfeito idiota. Deitou-se de novo, soluçando.

Uma avalanche desabou na sua mente, de uma vez só. Lembranças vieram, todas de uma vez, sentimentos, dúvidas.

E foi obrigado a enxergar claramente que ele não queria, de jeito nenhum, separar-se de Jensen.

Não queria ficar sem ouvir a voz dele, sem os conselhos dele e, para piorar, não queria que tudo acabasse e nunca tivesse tido sequer a oportunidade de saber...

Porque Jared Padalecki estava apaixonado por Jensen e seria sua última chance. Aqueles meses de filmagens seriam sua única oportunidade. Pois tinha certeza que se o deixasse sair de sua vida, não teria mais coragem. Não poderia encarar os olhos verdes do outro e dizer.

E a perspectiva dos dias sem a sensação de conforto, de paz e completitude que apenas Jensen podia lhe dar não era nada satisfatória para Padalecki.

Novamente o telefone tocou. Fechou os olhos, reconhecendo o som específico que pusera para sua namorada. Talvez devesse sair com ela, talvez não. Melhor atender.

O diálogo foi rápido. Ela parecia toda sorrisos enquanto o convidava para irem almoçar juntos, fazer algumas compras, andar pela cidade, já que o clima ainda não estava de todo ruim.

Típico passeio de namorados.

- "Gene, acordei indisposto, prefiro ficar em casa. Desculpe." Jared não mentia totalmente. Indisposto, estava mesmo. Desanimado e sentindo-se carente, também.

- "Ah, Jay, vamos lá! Eu cheguei ontem para ver você e nem pude te dar um beijinho." A voz da moça soava muito desapontada.

- "Talvez mais tarde. Eu ligo pra você. Preciso ir."

- "Mas, Jay..."

Padalecki não ouviu mais nada, simplesmente porque desligara o telefone com uma expressão desapontada e triste. Estava com tanta vontade de fugir de tudo. Com vontade de desaparecer de lá.

Levantou-se num suspiro profundo. Tinha que malhar, sair com os cães, enfiar a cabeça num buraco e esperar um ano passar...

Tirou a camisa, iria colocar uma mais apropriada para correr. Andou pelo quarto e parou em frente à cômoda, apoiando-se nela, em total desalento. Abriu a gaveta e ficou olhando para dentro, como se tivesse sido sugado por um buraco negro. Sentiu as lágrimas caindo, de novo. Soluçou e seu corpo estremeceu inteiro. Crispou as mãos.

_Things haven't been the same_

_As coisas não têm sido as mesmas_

_Since you came into my life_

_Desde que você entrou na minha vida_

_You found a way to touch my soul_

_Você descobriu o jeito de tocar minha alma_

_And I'm never ever ever gonna let it go_

_E eu nunca, nunca, nunca vou te deixar ir_

- "Eu não quero amar você, Jensen, mas eu não consigo evitar..." Falou, com a voz soando alta no silêncio da casa.

- "Eu quero saber o que está havendo e quero saber agora."

Jared não podia acreditar. Decididamente de todas as coisas possíveis, essa não era uma que Padalecki tivesse previsto.

- "Jen? O que está fazendo aqui? Você não ia sair com Danneel?" Tentou esconder as lágrimas, limpou o rosto rapidamente, mas não ia conseguir, nem pensar, não paravam de correr. Permaneceu apoiado na cômoda, agora de costas para ela, sem conseguir encarar o outro.

- "Ia sim. Até Misha Collins me ligar dizendo que você estava praticamente tendo uma crise de choro." A face do ator de Dallas era séria e preocupada. – "Voltei imediatamente, é claro. E agora você vai me esperar aqui, vou pedir a Danneel que vá embora e nós vamos conversar."

- "Você ouviu..." As pernas de Padalecki pareceram tão bambas que temeu cair.

- "Eu ouvi. Já volto."

Jared viu Jensen sair do quarto e teve certeza que o mundo ia acabar. – "Oh, Deus..." Fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro. Não podia ficar pior.

Não soube precisar o tempo que ficou ali parado e pasmado. Apenas quando a porta do quarto se fechou e ouviu o click do trinco foi que notou que Ackles voltara. Não ousou encará-lo.

- "Comece a falar." Jensen se aproximou do outro com café fumegando numa das mãos. Já não vestia a roupa de antes. Estava apenas de camisa e calça jeans, sem sapatos, um ar bem preocupado no rosto tremendamente bonito.

- "Sobre o que você ouviu..." Jared pegou o café e sentiu a força do olhar do outro sobre si, até que o encarou.

- "Por que escondeu de mim?" A voz de Jensen era bem suave. Era engraçado, mas ele conseguia ficar ainda mais adorável quando falava naquele tom rouco.

- "Escondi o que?" Jared começou a ficar confuso. Algo nos orbes verdes cristalinos de Jensen. Algo na postura corporal, algo na proximidade que aumentava a cada palavra que ele dizia.

- "Diga novamente o que disse antes de eu avisar que estava aqui." O tom era calmo e o olhar sorria. O desenho perfeito dos lábios, o suave cheiro de colônia, os fios loiros curtos combinando em tudo para dar-lhe ares de um anjo.

- "Jensen..." Jared ficou totalmente sem graça. Seu amigo estava tão perto, tão ali, tão... Não podia encará-lo.

- "Fale comigo." Tão suave, tão doce, tão desarmado.

_Happiness lies in your own hand_

_A felicidade está na palma de nossas mãos_

_It took me much too long to understand_

_Levei muito tempo para compreender_

_How it could be_

_Como poderia ser_

_Until you shared your secret with me..._

_Até que você dividiu seu segredo comigo_

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Jared tremeu inteiro com a mão de Jensen enroscando-se em sua cintura e puxando-o para perto.

- "Jensen..." Agora sussurrava também, sem ar, sem distância, com calor, com medo, com o coração em arritmia, com o pulso rápido, com...

- "Eu te amo. Nunca te disse, achei que não era justo, mas eu o amo, também." A primeira vez que Jensen admitia. A primeira vez que dizia em voz alta o que já sabia.

Silêncio.

Calor subindo por dois corpos, um copo de café que caiu em câmera lenta, como se a gravidade aos poucos tivesse tirado férias.

Uma boca macia e quente que roubou um beijo molhado e terno da boca entreaberta e com gosto de lágrimas de Padalecki. Um abraço que pareceu o lugar mais seguro e acolhedor do mundo. Olhos que se fecharam e bocas que se uniram, se conhecendo e se deleitando em um gosto ímpar.

O silêncio que não havia mais, pois substituído por suspiros, por gemidos baixos e por som de tecido sendo puxado, arrancado e atirado em qualquer canto.

O silêncio que não havia mais, de todo, pois se ouviam perguntas em forma de sussurros, respostas sem palavras e o barulho de dois corpos que tombavam na cama grande daquele quarto.

- "Diga de novo." Jensen sussurrava nos ouvidos de Jared enquanto o beijava e puxava os fios dos cabelos acastanhados, enquanto trilhava de beijos o tórax perfeito, enquanto mordiscava os mamilos eriçados e arranhava os bíceps privilegiados do outro.

Sentira tanta fome, por tanto tempo. Sentira tanto desejo, por tempo demais. Sentira-se sozinho, dividido entre o certo e o errado, entre o possível e o imaginário, entre o que era atuação e o que era verdade.

Só havia uma verdade.

_Something's comin' over_

_Algo está acontecendo_

_Mmm-mmm, something's comin' over_

_Mmm-mmm, algo está acontecendo_

_Mmm-mmm, something's comin' over me_

_Mmm-mmm, algo está acontecendo comigo_

_My baby's got a secret_

_Meu amor tem um segredo_

- "Desde..." Jared estava sendo tragado num furacão e não tentava resistir, acarinhava as costas nuas, firmes, mas aveludadas de Jensen. Sempre imaginara que seria algo assim. Podia tocar agora, não mais olhar ao longe. Podia sentir o corpo firme sobre o seu e estava entre excitado e apavorado. Seu corpo fervia e não conseguia parar para entender desde quando...

- "Diga de novo..." Jensen escorregava pelo corpo maior e retirava as calças do outro, deixando-o de roupa de baixo enquanto atirava longe suas próprias calças. Não queria dar muitas explicações, mesmo porque se fosse parar e raciocinar talvez não tivesse mais coragem.

- "Eu te amo, Jensen." Padalecki ficou sério e falou olhando o outro nos olhos, os braços estendidos na direção dele, o corpo pulsando vida e felicidade, o corpo querendo, pedindo, exigindo, uma resposta para o que seus lábios expressavam. – "Eu te amo demais." Repetiu quando Jensen voltou a cobrir seu corpo e a morder seus ombros e deslizar as mãos por seus quadris e a se esfregar nele de um jeito inacreditável, como se pudesse estar em todos os lugares.

- "Não tenha mais segredos para mim, eu não terei mais nenhum com você. Não mais." Jensen se apoiou com os braços sobre o corpo perfeito de Jared encarando-o. – "Diga que eu pare e eu vou obedecer."

- "Não." Jared puxou-o para outro beijo e riscou as costas dele com carícias, sem querer pensar no que estava fazendo, pois seguia todos os desejos que aquele homem fazia brotar em seu íntimo. Não ia deixá-lo ir, nunca ia deixá-lo ir.

Nenhum dos dois parou para pensar se estava certo ou errado, nem mesmo se algum deles tinha tido alguma experiência do tipo antes. Simplesmente foram se tocando, encontrando locais que eram bons de acariciar, ouvindo um ao outro, lambendo pele, lábios, músculos.

Simplesmente havia mãos, pernas, braços, bocas e mentes e corações. Tudo misturado numa intensa excitação, numa ânsia que parecia ter dado lugar ao reconhecimento de que tudo que mais precisavam estava lá, nos braços um do outro.

_You gave me back the paradise_

_Você me devolveu o paraíso_

_That I thought I lost for good_

_Que eu achei que tinha perdido para sempre_

_You helped me find the reasons why_

_Você me ajudou a encontrar as razões do porquê_

_It took me by surprise that you understood_

_Foi uma surpresa saber que você entendeu_

Jensen encarou firmemente o seu colega de elenco. Encarou também seus medos, suas dúvidas, sua tristeza quando Jared estava triste, sua alegria quando Padalecki sorria. Olhou de frente para um futuro incerto, tendo certeza apenas de que nunca mais sentiria algo tão intenso assim.

- "Jen..." Padalecki gemia a cada movimento firme de Jensen dentro de seu corpo. Não estava acostumado, de jeito algum, com aquilo, mas o pior era que haviam se encaixado tão bem, haviam simplesmente se compreendido, tocado, começado o ato e... Não queria que parasse mais.

- "Eu te amo, Jay, há algum tempo que eu te amo." Abraçou o outro e enterrou-se nele puxando os cabelos mais longos, mordendo a boca macia, sugando a língua quente, sentindo-se apertado, aceito e engolfado por prazer e paixão.

Jared agia por instinto. Nunca se imaginara na cama com Jensen. Talvez já tivesse pensado em estar aos beijos com ele, mas não tinha acreditado que seria aceito, que seria tocado, beijado, arranhado, mordido, penetrado, devorado e definitivamente tomado por aquele vulcão loiro.

Jensen não parava de investir, de enfiar-se, fundo, longo, curto, raso, lento, rápido, parando, movendo, enroscando, apertando.

- "Jen..." Mais gemidos, o corpo inteiro tensionando, aquecendo, umedecendo, querendo, pedindo, implorando, precisando.

_You knew all along_

_Você sabia de tudo há muito tempo_

_What I never wanted to say_

_O que eu nunca quis dizer_

_Until I learned to love myself_

_Até que eu aprendi a me amar_

_I was never ever lovin' anybody else_

_Por que eu nunca, nunca, nunca tinha amado alguém mais_

- "Mais, Jared, quero mais, muito mais..." Jensen beijava-o, lambia, apertava o corpo rijo, quente, másculo e delicioso. Era torturante ver aquele homem todo dia e não tocar, apertar, beliscar. – "Jay, eu sou louco por você, que Deus me perdoe, mas eu não sou capaz de amar mais ninguém como eu te amo." Ackles gemia e sussurrava e metia e saía e arfava, se desesperava, totalmente entregue ao turbilhão do amor que sentia.

Jared foi arqueando o corpo, aceitando Jensen tomando-o, enroscando as pernas na cintura dele, puxando-o mais para dentro, com mais força, beijando, apertando, mordendo e gemendo. Torturado por tanto tempo, aprisionado por dias incontáveis.

Livre para se entregar quando seu corpo arqueou inteiro no clímax profundo que o fez quase gritar, a paz...

Por que esperara tanto?

A luz... Para ele só havia a luz dos olhos verdes de Jensen, que logo o seguiu no prazer extremo e agarrou-se nele, arfante, suado, molhado, zonzo, perdido.

E apaixonado.

As mãos grandes de Jared tatearam as costas úmidas do outro, foram subindo, uma delas postou-se na nuca, acariciando. A outra se trançou na cintura firme e masculina. Abraçou-se nele, tão feliz que não sabia o que dizer.

- "Diga de novo..." Jensen estava rouco, semi-adormecido, entorpecido e agarrado no seu melhor amigo.

- "Eu te amo, Jen."

Olharam-se, com sorrisos. Tocaram os lábios um do outro. Suspiraram juntos e sentiram o coração um do outro, batimentos cada vez mais calmos. Jensen suspirou fundo e afastou-se, atirando-se do lado de Jared, exausto, mas entrelaçando os dedos das mãos.

- "O que nós vamos..." Jared começou a dizer.

- "Eu te amo, Jared. O resto é o resto. Descanse. A gente conversa depois..."

Olharam-se.

É... Depois... Bem depois, de preferência. Talvez nunca. Talvez apenas...

Talvez...

_Happiness lies in your own hand_

_A felicidade está na palma de nossas mãos_

_It took me much too long to understand_

_Levei muito tempo para compreender_

_How it could be_

_Como poderia ser_

_Until you shared your secret with me..._

_Até que você dividiu seu segredo comigo_

_

* * *

_Nota: Ah, mas é claro que eu não sossego nunca... Então, espero que tenham gostado de minha versão insana para um primeiro eu te amo. O tema é inspirador, não acham? Agora, que tal clicar no botãozinho e deixar uma review para uma autora paranóica? Eu ia adorar saber se a cena hot mais levinha ficou boa... Alguém acha que faltou ou sobrou coisa? Abraços e, Feliz Aniversário, muito atrasado, né Galatea Glax? Eu te adoro, respeito, admiro e abraço MUITO!_  
_


End file.
